


All The Innuendo

by Higuchimon



Series: You and Ai [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aiballshipping Week, Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Ai can make anything sound suggestive – and usually does.  Even being surrounded by advanced tech doesn’t change that.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Series: You and Ai [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196174
Kudos: 6





	All The Innuendo

**Collection:** You and Ai|| **Title:** All The Innuendo  
**Ship:** Yuusaku x Ai  
**Collection:** 4-7|| **Chapter:** 1-1|| **Words:** 632  
**Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenges:** Diversity Writing: YGO VRAINS/Sevens: G7, ficlet collection of 501-1,000 words; Aiballshipping Week, day #4, shopping  
**Notes:** This is post-canon. THe ficlets in this collection will all involve Yuusaku x Ai. This particular one may be considered part of the same universe as **In The Arms of Love**.  
**Summary:** Ai can make anything sound suggestive – and usually does. Even being surrounded by advanced tech doesn’t change that.

* * *

Yuusaku tried not to make very happy noises. That usually wasn’t a problem; he had stern control of all of his emotions. Unless Ai were up to something – which he usually was. 

But this was different. Today he and Ai were on a – well, he didn’t want to call it a date. Most people probably wouldn’t. But he wasn’t sure what else to call it, except for a good time. 

Today they were at an international exposition displaying some of the most advanced technological advances that would be released in the coming year. SOLtech had a booth here, of course, displaying some of the upgrades that would be introduced in Link Vrains. Yuusaku figured they’d stop by there last. He already knew everything they were offering, unless Akira had decided to release something without updating him. Which was entirely possible, but still a trifle unlikely. 

Ai didn’t exactly bounce along – while his body was made of the finest modern materials, it remained a bit heavy for bouncing – but he gave the impression of doing so regardless as he examined each booth. 

“This one isn’t too bad,” he said, regarding a display of tablets and laptops. Yuusaku regarded them; he knew he’d need to upgrade his reasonably soon, but he preferred to make his own. None of the generally for sale options could do what he usually needed his tech to do. 

So he made a noncommittal noise and pondered if he should get one of those for Takeru. He knew very well his friend wasn’t nearly as tech savvy as he was, but it might come in handy. He’d think about; the expo would last for a few more days. He could come back if need be. 

Ai wandered over to another booth, this one displaying all matter of hard drives and other helpful devices. Yuusaku followed, eyes flickering over the specs. Not shabby at all; a definite upgrade from the last time he’d been looking for new drives. 

“Yuusaku-chan,” Ai cooed, indicating one of them shaded a pleasant hue of purple. “What I could _do_ with that hard drive.” 

It took a moment for what he meant to filter through Yuusaku’s awareness. As soon as it did, he flushed a deep red and averted his eyes. 

“Ai, don’t say things like that,” he muttered. _At least not in public!_ He didn’t doubt that Ai would say them when they were in private, but where other people could hear them? He really shouldn’t! 

“What’s wrong?” Ai asked, doing his level best to play innocent and if it hadn’t been Yuusaku, that might have worked. But Yuusaku knew him far too well. “Did I say something I shouldn’t have?” He fluttered his eyes. 

Yuusaku wondered exactly why Ai seemed to not only go out of his way to say things like that, but to enjoy his reaction when it happened. But where someone else saying that wouldn’t have had any effect at all, when Ai said it, it was _different_. Ai meant every word he said. Maybe that was it. Ai meant it and Yuusaku knew that he meant it. 

_I think..._ He made up his mind and picked up one of the purple hard drives. It was the same shade as Ai himself, in his little gremlin form, and while it was expensive, Yuusaku thought it would be worth it. 

Not to mention, given everything that Ai had ever bought for him, it was about time he returned the favor. 

“Here,” Yuusaku handed the wrapped drive over to him. “That’s all the hard drive you’re getting.” 

Ai’s eyes twinkled as he accepted the package. “Oh, believe me, that’s not all the hard drive _you’re_ getting. And I’m going to put a lot of memories on this.” 

Seriously, how did he _do that_? 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Sorry I’m late on this one but yesterday I needed a break. So I’m getting caught up now. Ai is a very naughty boy and just imagine what he would have said if they _weren’t_ in public.


End file.
